


Baby Brain

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [31]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Greys Anatomy Cast, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Babies, Birth, C-Section, Ellen show, Established Relationship, F/M, Interviews, Love, fake instigram, fake social media, postpartum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Baby brain lands Y/N in some hot water





	Baby Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I really love your Jesse Williams imagines sorry if its annoying that im asking all of those but maybe a last one where you are gave birth a week ago and you are on the Ellen show with Jesse (again sorry)
> 
> Instagram pic mentioned in the fic can be found on my tumblr, here - https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/178551765981/i-really-love-your-jesse-williams-imagines-sorry

I always planned on being a working mother. Though I knew I would always love my children, I had aspirations to build my career as far as I could and as I had been granted more opportunities than I could ever imagine, I had to take them. I just didn’t anticipate being a working mom one week after giving birth. It was my own fault. In the last trimester of my pregnancy, I was in such a baby-brain clouded fog I was barely able to put my shoes on the right feet than organise my schedule. My agent, who was responsible, for such things arranged for me and Jesse to be some of the main faces of the press junket for Grey’s Anatomy Season 15. I had always felt privileged to be recognised enough to do promotion, so of course, I couldn’t say no. When we had booked the arrangement it had been fine. We had planned it to coincide with the week of the season premiere which was 3 weeks after I had given birth. I would have had enough time to recover before I eased back into work. I was lucky that the midseason break and my due date overlapped so well. That was until my baby was too stubborn to come out. Jesse and I tried everything. Long walks, baths, spicy food, and so much sex…but our little bundle of joy was not for budging and so 15 days after I was supposed to go into labour I was induced. Still nothing. It took a full 2 days of very slow labour before I was given an unplanned caesarian section.

And here I was. I had spent a whole week enjoying my maternity leave with my husband and our baby boy. I had had my stitches removed, though I still had my dressing on, and slowly got used to moving about the house. I was sleep deprived as my baby decided to nurse every three hours which made my boobs as sore as anything. I had managed to wean my painkillers down and slept, ate and showered whenever I could. Jesse had been a Godsend. Having had two babies in a previous marriage he was used to all this stuff and his knowledge had come in handy. I was leaving the cocoon of having a baby behind and getting back to the real world, but only I could leave the safety of my home with a newborn for an interview on national TV in front of millions.

At the studio I had two lovely makeup artists rejuvenate me and make me feel somewhat human again. After I was made up, my hair was perfectly styled and I was dressed in a something other than leggings and a large t-shirt I was ready to be interviewed alongside my husband who was as stunning as ever the effects of this week nowhere near visible on his handsome face. We were welcomed onto the show as always by a dancing Ellen, and hundreds of screaming audience members. Though I was mildly overwhelmed I fell back into it with ease.

‘Welcome to the show Y/N,’ Ellen greeted us warmly, ‘so good to have you back!’  
‘Great to be back,’ I said as I sat down which Jesse concurred.  
‘Now you’re here to promote Grey’s Anatomy’s newest season-’  
‘Yep,’ Jesse said.  
‘Season 15!’ Ellen exclaimed, ‘can you believe it?’  
‘I know!’ I replied, ‘I’ve not even been in it that long and it feels like I’ve never lived without it, I don’t know how the original cast and like the original Mercy Westers feel.’  
‘Well there’s hardly anyone left,’ Ellen jibed.  
‘I know! Well, you’re bound to lose a few doctors when your hospital is bombed, shot up and God knows what every few episodes.’  
‘Surprised there’s anyone left,’ she chuckled, ‘now you were saying you’ve only been in it a few years and this year you celebrated your wedding to the gorgeous Jesse, right?’  
‘That’s true,’ I said as Jess took my hand, ‘Jesse and I have been together for a while and we got married last New Years.’  
‘And you welcomed a baby soon after!’  
‘A week ago,’ Jesse said eliciting ‘oohs’ from the crowd.  
‘One week?! Thank you for coming on, oh my gosh,’ Ellen said, ‘having a baby a week ago and already back to work you’re unbelievable. And you look amazing, doesn’t she look amazing?!’ the crowd woo’d which I found flattering though due to the cocktail of hormones in my body at this moment in time I had to fight crying live on TV, ‘baby Sebastian, right?’  
‘That’s right,’ Jesse said smiling as the ‘aws’ rolled in as a picture of our baby was put on the screen, ‘he’s a handful already but Y/N’s been amazing all this week, she’s a great mom and I’m so proud of her.’  
‘I bet,’ Ellen said as I smiled at Jesse, ‘well I can’t thank you enough for coming on we’ve got a few more things to do with you coming up after the break but don’t worry we’ll have you back with that gorgeous boy soon.’  
‘Sooner than soon, he’s backstage,’ Jesse joked.  
‘Does that mean we can keep you as long as we want? Because we’ve got lot’s of games we want to play,’ she laughed.  
‘Of course, just no scaring games, my pelvic floor hasn’t recovered as of yet,’ I chuckled as the audience broke out in uproarious laughter as Ellen went to ad breaks.


End file.
